


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Rusty_Angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusty_Angel/pseuds/Rusty_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on Christmas is never fun. Except when you get a gift you asked Santa for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Harry closed the last file with a sigh. The paperwork was the worst part of being the Auror, he had decided long time ago, and he was hopeless with it. He had pages of reports to catch up with and that was why he was now the only man at the Ministry, working late on Christmas Eve.

The wireless started playing a Muggle song, something about Christmas wishes, and Harry stood up to turn it off before he left. Then he spotted Malfoy, sitting at his own desk. That was unusual. Didn’t he have a party to attend? Harry was sure he had heard Malfoy saying something about it few hours ago.

He moved forward to ask him about it and it was only then when he realized that Malfoy was asleep. His head rested on the clean surface of the desk. He looked peaceful, almost serene, without the usual sneer marring his features. And he was drooling. Harry would have laughed, really. Would, if he wasn’t so enchanted with the sight. Malfoy’s eyelashes fluttered lightly against his pale cheeks, now with a tinge of red. His mouth was a bit opened and wet. He rested his head on one of his arms and the other was loosely draped over the desk. He looked completely relaxed and off guard and Harry would give everything to see him like that more often.

Before the moment was lost, Harry knelt next to Malfoy. His scent almost overwhelmed him, almond and musk, and when the tip of his tongue touched Malfoy’s pink lips, he keened involuntarily.

Malfoy gasped and opened his eyes. His irises were black, with only a hint of grey, like a halo in total eclipse, and for a moment Harry thought he would hex him for the intimacy of the whole situation.

“’arry?,” Harry’s heart startled at the use of his given name.

“Yes?”

“Am I dreaming?” The question was quiet but strong.

“No.”

“Because it feels like a dream, you know,” Malfoy yawned, covering his mouth with one hand and Harry smiled a bit, standing up. Suddenly the world didn’t seem so dull.

“Come on, let’s get you home,” he said.

Malfoy only nodded in reply but the look he gave Harry made a warm feeling coil in his belly. He recognized it. There was a bit of hope, protectiveness and lust, and he had long forgotten how marvelous they were mixed together.

They forgot to turn off the wireless in the end.


End file.
